A Heros Heart
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: After her fathers death, 6 year old Isabelle keeps a robot creation of her fathers a secret, untill she finds out how to bring it to life. As years soon pass, the robot named William Furno learns his real job. But once learned of, scientists try to capture him to study, causeing him and Isabelle to make the most important decision of their lives. !This is a Hero Factory story!
1. Wakeing up

After a week of waiting. Young Isabelle made her move, and took blue papers into her small arms and ran to a shed. A key came into her tiny hand and she unlocked the shed door. Once inside, she locked the door behind her. She placed the papers on a desk. And pushed a chair to a work table. She pulled herself intothe chair and pulled back a sheet to reveal a, red robot. From the papers she read, it was a special robot. Her fathers creation. Buisness men took all elese of his scientific work. A Maid that was hired took care of her. She was a kind, gentle 21 year old woman. She knew loss of a parent at a young age was like, but this didnt help Isabelle.

Isabelle was only 6. Yes, quite young to know about this robot. But it was all she had left of her father. She Read the papers carefully every night, to know how it would work. But, before knowing how to bring it to life, she would talk to it. She felt it would keep both her and the robot company. Even thought she thought it was sleeping. She would tell it storys and sing to it too. Buisness men and Scientists never knew of this creation. No. It was Isabelles fathers, but now it was her's and her's alone. She knew it needed one last thing. The "Heart". The papers showed what the Heart was. A stone called Quaza, and a special peice to protect it. She knew she woould find the stone, since she had found the cover on the work table next to the robot. One day, in the shed she nothiced a sparkle from a box ona high self. She was only 4'3, so she struggled to reach it. After finding a small ladder, she stood on her tippy - toes to reach the box. After a minute, she got the box, thanks to a peice of bent metal she found. When she opened the box, the stone for the robots heart laied inside. Takeing the peices, she slid them into place. After twisting into place, yellow eyes slowly opened. The red robot sat up and looked around slowly. After looking around the shed, it looked at Isabelle. "Hello. Who are you?" The robot asked in a boyish voice. "Hi, Im Isabelle. Whats your name?" Isabelle asked. "Im, uh,I dont know really." The robot said sitting up and criss - crossing his legs on the table. Isabelle picked up a paper that said a name next to the complete disign. "My Daddy made you, and put everything on these papers. It should be here. Oh, it says, William Furno." She said showing him. "I, dont think I can read Isabelle. but thank you for finding and telling me my name." The robot said. "I can teach you! I have lots of books we can read together! Come on!" She said jumping out of the chair. "Ok, but I might not be stable in my legs yet." William said getting to his feet and wobbleing some. "Come on William! You can do it!" Isabelle said openeing the shed door and bounceing up and down. William wobblely walked near Isabelle. "Come on William! One foot infront of the other!" Isabelle said. Takeing in the phrase, he place one foot infront of the other, like Isabelle said. Then, he did it! "Isabelle, I can walk now!" He said happily. Isabelle then closed and locked the shed door. They then went and entered the mansion.

" ! ! I have a new friend!" Isabelle chanted in the mansion. A woman then walked in from the kitchen, to have her eyes widen at the sight of William.


	2. Learning to read

" Ms. Isabelle, who is this?" asked. "He's William. And hes my new friend!" Isabelle said smiling. "Ok then. Scientists are coming to take a look in your fathers shed tomorrow. I dont want them finding any of your toys in there, so ill take them out, ok?" Ms. Zazi said. "Ok. Im going to teach William how to read!" Isabelle said. "Ok, but be careful if you try to get books on higher shelves. If you want one, I will get it for you." "Ok."

William looked in awe at the many books in the library. "How many books are in here?" He asked. "I dont know. Maybe hundreds!" Isabelle said. "The books I read are over here." She said pointing to a small shelf with pillows on the floor for her to sit on. As they sat down she pulled out a book that said "Fairy Tales" on it. Isabelle opened it and taught William to read the words. After a while, it was time for supper. Isabelle thought that while they waited for the food to be brought to them they could continue their lesson, so she brought the book with her. As they went to the dinning room, they heard a knock on the door, and Ms. Zazis high heels as she went to anser it. Who was at the door was shocking. " Dr. Veisno! I thought you were coming tomorrow!" "Yes, but I wish to make sure all the things I bought from are in place. They then heard a boy saying words one at a time, and some words being corrected by a little girl. "Is a friend with Isabelle?" "Yes. She said he didnt know how to read, so she is teaching him." "Hmm, such a sweet girl." "Yes. And dinner is ready, so if your hungry you can stay for supper." "Id like too. Thank you." They then headed for the dinning room with two assistants or three behind the scientist. When they entered the dinning room, and his assistants couldnt believe their eyes. "I-Is that a robot, of 's?!" Asked Dr. Veisno. "Yes. But I think he is growing to be attached to Isabelle." "He?" "Yes, she said it was a he. And it sounds like it. BUt he doesnt talk much of what I know so far." "Hmm, I would like to talk with them in private after supper." "Are you going to take him away?" "Oh, havens no. If it is Isabelle, he believes is possibly his master, i can not take him away. And, Isabelle might be already attached to him." "Ok. But I think Isabelle will let you have the papers for him. As long as you dont clame credit of the design!" "Oh, I wouldnt. But I would possibly make my own version of the model. But I wouldent let other scientists know about him."

After a few days, William learned words, how to read, write, and many more things. Isabelle had fun with William, they grew closer each day together. But, William felt like, something was missing, like he didnt know something he should.


End file.
